Time is a B--ch
by Spirit of the 4 masks
Summary: Gone. Time has been a mess to everyone as nothing is the same at all. Cruel War looms over the beaten horizon as soldiers march across dead bodies. What could Fairy Tail do to stop the madness that Tenrou island gave them? Seven years? Try adding more than a century. Some will live to see freedom, while others lay there dead and buried nine feet other. Are they one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened?!**

* * *

_For this story, I just want to post a new story and idea that probably hasn't been found in the archive so I hope this story will be good._

* * *

Once upon a time, a famous guild that has been one of the most famous of them all has been degraded to the weakest guild that Fiore has ever seen. They have just been through one of the most heart-wrenching moments that this family loving guild has to offer. The loss of their fellow guild members they thought of as brothers and sisters. For many days they wallowed in despair for the loss of comfort they used to bring. To Natsu's explosiveness for a fight, to Erza's strictness and will, to Gray's stupid habit to stripping, and many more. They hardly couldn't bear the loss of their usual antics. But, from sadness comes great desire as they would search far and wide from their area of disappearance as they wouldn't back down the search. The search for Tenrou Island will now commence.

Little did they know that the same sea that they were searching, Eternano Waters, was the hiding place of their guild mates but why were they opening their eyes to the search?

Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?

Mavis, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, has enveloped the island with one of the most sacred magic spells that they could have to offer. The spell, _**Fairy Sphere**_, the ultimate defense spell. The drawback of this spell it that it took 7 years for the stasis space to be gone. So let's see what Mavis is doing.

Mavis stares at the open waters as the orange rays of the sun reflect off as she savors the scene, ever so patiently for the barrier to be gone.

_Alright,_ Mavis thought. _The barrier should be finally be going down soon. _She started to sigh. _By then, we should be able to see a boat sent from who knows where. _She then turns back to the forest to float back to the unconscious members of her guild. She wander through their tiny group one person at a time to see how they are doing. She then stopped at the oldest person there is who anyone worth their salt would know as the Titan of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer. She floated to the ground and crouched down to get a better look on him now. _I wonder what he is thinking about now inside his head?_

She then felt the barrier sending a magical pulse throughout the waters. She then went back to the beach to await rescue from magical vessels since it wouldn't take them 10 minutes until a magic vessel arrived. _Let's see who answered our call since this barrier is about to reveal our presence to the whole wide world._

* * *

9 minutes later…

* * *

Mavis finally spots a boat that has one thing she recognizes fully. The Fairy Tail insignia. She is finally hoping to meet the other Fairy Tail members and that they can rescue their fellow guild mates. There should be about 5 seconds left until the barrier would be gone.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Mavis was waiting for the barrier to disperse but nothing even happened! _C'mon, c'mon! Why is it not going away!_ The blond-haired girl started thinking desperately. She started to do anything in her power to drop the barrier but nothing happened. _Uh, Fairy Sphere off. Um, I command you to stop, barrier. Um, just drop. Ugh, why isn't it working? Why?_

* * *

Back at the rescue boat…

* * *

"I guess that signal was just a fluke, guys." A cow boy wearing guy called Alzack said to the crew.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" said two infatuated idiots who called themselves Jet and Droy.

"Well, that's one search yet again that turned out missing." Max murmered sadly and bitterly.

"It looks like that Romeo will be angry again." Said the wife of Alzack, Bisca.

"Let's just go." Warren said depressingly.

* * *

At Tenrou Island…

* * *

_Why didn't it disappear? _Thought a shocked Mavis.

* * *

Sometime later…

* * *

A single person started to stir out of their slumber. With great tiredness, the person stretched out to awaken this body.

"Yawn. That was a great nap." Said the Titan of Fairy Tail. He started to recall the moments before something happened but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_I see you're awake"_ said a voice coming from somewhere.

"Who's there?!" Makarov said loudly. His eyes scanning the area with his wizard saint training.

"_It's me, silly." _He then saw a spirit float down from the sky to make its appearance. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the person in front of him.

"M-Mavis!" He stammered out.

She gave a slight twirl. _"The one and only."_

"What are you doing here?

She gave a small giggle. _"Guarding this place from a certain dragon."_

Makarov's eyes had happy light to them. "So you are the one responsible for protecting us. Thank you."

"_No problem. All I did was just use __**Fairy Sphere**__ and we were fine."_

"**Fairy Sphere**?" His face turned into one of extreme shock. "That means we were stuck here for 7 years!"

She gave a nervous laugh. _"Not exactly."_

"Phew, for a second there you were about to say something wor-"

"_You guys were stuck here for over a hundred years._

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you repeat that?**

* * *

"_You guys were stuck here for over a hundred years."_ Mavis said very nervously to the old man. What happened next was anyone who heard these type of news would do.

"I think I have some sand clogging in my ears since they obviously made me mishear your words so, c-can you repeat that?" Master Makarov said pretty anxiously, probably thinking that the First Master of Fairy Tail is lying to him about this absurd news.

"_I will say it again, Makarov, so you better listen carefully. You and your fellow close Rank S and Rank S members were stuck on this island for over a hundred years or to be more exact 183 years due to the stasis aftereffect for reasons that I have yet to discover."_ When Mavis was giving her repeat statement, she saw Makarov being reduced to a crying guild master in the fetal position while rolling side to side on the sand. Another sad fact is that he was muttering the phrase 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' Over and over again like a sniveling boy.

If you think about, you can see why. However, for our favourite and childish Fairy Tail master, Mavis, she has a way to get him out of his shocked state with a very prudent way of doing so.

"_FAIRY… _Mavis began to chant as light began to be concentrated in her hands for a devastating attack against depression. The reaction was what she was looking for in this old man.

Makarov instantly sprang up from his depressed state and used his arms to protect his small frame. "Mavis, don't do it! Please! Not that punishment, anything but that!" He was starting to shiver from the magic gathering in the air as he awaited his so called "punishment".

_SLAP!"_ Mavis yelled as he slapped Makarov right at his cheek with a very, very tough move known only to the Guild masters for a devastating punishment. The move, in its own right, sent him crashing back into the forest which probably wasn't a very good wake-up call.

"… _Oops"_ Mavis said calmly. That was all Mavis had to say in the devastation that lay before her. She floated to the crash-site of the Makarov meteorite to see if he was still conscious. Thankfully, he didn't fall unconscious of the impact so she decided to float up to him.

"Geez, Mavis. You didn't have to use it. I could've lost my jaw!" Yelled Makarov while holding his red, slightly swollen cheek with his left hand.

Mavis just gave off a small smile. _"But it's not broken, isn't it?"_

"Great, you're just as childish as they say in the stories from your fellow guild mate, Precht." Makarov stated. However, as soon as he said that, bad memories of the man began to surface from the attack on Tenrou Island issued from the wretched man and reviving the Dark Mage, Zeref. How in the world did a wise old man like him turn into a guild master of evil? Makarov gave a deep sigh, too much thinking on this subject could hurt him too much.

"C'mon, Mavis," Makarav said to change his thoughts and the subject. "I think it's time to wake up the others from their stasis and bring them the hard news.

A happy expression was worn on Mavis as she floated to the other Fairy Tail but suddenly a psychotic-happy one has suddenly appeared as she suddenly began to channel magic in her hand to start one of the most deadly punishments known to all of Fiore.

"_FAIRY…__"_ Mavis started to say with a joyful, some would say crazy, look on her face.

"No, Mavis! Don't!' Makarov yelled in vain for a desperate attempt to stop the lunatic Guild Master from possibly destroying the faces of his family.

"_SLAP!__"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

* * *

30 minutes later from the pain-filled cries of the guild members who are now recovering from the most excruciating punishment known to humans, they are now seated at the same clearing when they woke up. However, their morning greeting was expected as it could be from any person woken up with the slap from hell.

"Ouch, what the hell, Master! What's with the slap? We didn't do anything wrong!" yell the rather hyperactive Natsu.

"Y'know, I think you weren't considering the fact that who had the tendency to destroy everything in your path, including Tenrou Isalnd." Remarked his rival and friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Shut up, Snowman! You should look in the mirror and then tell me who destroyed everything **and** strips every time were on a mission!" yelled Natsu.

"I do not strip every time, Flame-breath!" Gray yelled back.

"Um, Gray, I think you have to agree with Natsu on the stripping clothes part because~" a blue-haired girl called Wendy said quite shy fully with a red face and pointing at him.

"AHHH! My clothes." Gray yelled in surprise when he saw himself almost fully nude. He began to hectically gather his misplaced clothing.

"Hah!" laughed Natsu. "Servers you right in doing that, Ice brain."

"Why I oughta,"

"GRAY! NASTU! ENOUGH!" yelled an angry red-head who was called Erza Scarlet.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Both said in a forced cheerful unison. "See, we are best friends as always. Right, Nastu?" asked Gray with hidden desperation in his voice.

"Aye!"Nastu said in a pitched voice like his talking pet, Happy.

"Erza, can you please stop harassing them. We have other things to attend to." Said the kind, yet with a hidden demonic-edge, Mirajane."

"**ENOUGH!**" roared the Titan-form Makarov. Getting the attention of everybody who were bickering.

"Good. Right now, I have some important news to tell you about."

"Just say it, old man." Said his impatient son, Laxus.

"We were stuck here for over one hundred years." Makarov bluntly replied.

A sudden silence filled the air as the news was being ingested by all the time-wrecked people. Now, here was there reaction to it.

Levy and Lucy just flat out fainted once they heard the news.

Natsu and Happy were being idiots saying that this was cool.

Elfman was spouting off that this isn't manly.

Juvia was accidentally or not producing a raincloud over her head as she huddled over in a corner and crouched in depression.

The rest of the gang just had shocked faces with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Good. Now that the news is out, let's start figuring out a way off this island. Oh, and everyone." He moved to the left to show a figure who was floating around. "This is Mavis, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. She will be helping us getting off this island and possibly joining us."

"_Hello!"_ Mavis kindly spoke while giving a huge wave. However, she wasn't given any sort of reaction from the other people.

"_Makarov, I think you broke them."_

Somewhere far in a dark and secret facility.

"Captain, an unknown magic signature has just been detected and has been increasing. What should we do?"

"Hmm, interesting…" replied a sadistic and creepy voice. "Send in 3 squads of Venu Warsaws. Whatever that is there could aid us killing the others.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Please Review this story, share this fanfic, and/or favourite or follow this story


	3. Chapter 3

**What?**

* * *

"_Makarov, I think you broke them." _Mavis stared blankly at the shocked faces of the Fairy Tail members as they still couldn't bear the news they heard. She probably made it worse by appearing right in front of them and made them think by how a spirit like her should be appearing right in front of then. Let alone still being "alive". However, she knows only one way to get them out of their funk and it won't be pretty. _If _they don't react to it fast enough.

"_FAIRY…"_

"AAH!" The un-shocked group yelled. "Not again!"

"_There." _Mavis said in a cheery tone. _"Now you guys are all better."_

"Better?" questioned Gajeel. "Now were more terrified of you from what you did to us!"

"_But you guys are out of your state, aren't you?"_ questioned Mavis. With an experienced eye, you can probably see a crazy glint in her eye just waiting for the wrong answer to be said.

"Yes, yes, we're fine." Lisanna said quickly. "Now, how are we supposed to get off this island?"

"Simple." retorted Bickslow. "We build a boat with our magic!"

"But won't that fail immediately due to our magic being incapable of creating a boat?" countered Freed.

"Oh shut up, Freed! We can make Gajeel make us a boat with his metal."

"It won't be able to float." retorted Gajeel.

"Okay then, well, let's just get Gray in **Ice-Making** a boat for us."

"It will probably melt in the water and our body will accelerate the process. More so Natsu here."

"Hey! Watch it, Snowman!"

"How about we all create a specific part of the boat so we won't be able to destroy or misshape it in any way?" offered Evergreen.

"Alright, let's do it but who does what?" Laxus asked.

"Simple," Makarov replied. "We will have to wake up Levy and Lucy to make use of our time better but let's get on with the planning."

"Erza, use that sword of yours to chop off the excess vegetation so we can use it for boat materials."

"Right, Master Makarov" Erza responded while getting her sword.

"Gray, Gajeel, I want you to make some special material from your magic from your magic."

"Sure." Both of them stated as they prepared to cast their magic.

"Elfman, I want you to help out Erza as she brings in the wood from the trees. With luck we will be able to finish the boat by today."

"Sure thing, Master. Helping out is MANLY!" shouted Elfman.

"Lisanna, I need you to scout the area with your **Take-Over** so you can find some food for us for the voyage."

"Alright." Replied Lisanna as she changed into creature with a tiger-like form.

"The rest of you will be the construction crew as the materials begin to flow in. Also, somebody wake up Levy and Lucy. We need them to pitch in as well. No slackers and slacking."

"On it, Makarov!" shouted Laxus as he proceeded to give them a nice wakeup call: A lightning strike at point blank rang.

_**ZAAAAAAPPPPP!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**3 hours later…**_

* * *

People were beginning to work on their projects as the materials began to flow in from the forest. From Elfman rushing in with logs of wood on his shoulders to Lisanna bringing in patches of food as she darts into the forest and coming back again. A lot of the people were extremely busy with crafting that boat of theirs with some outbursts from Gray and Natsu but all of them were so engrossed in their work that they didn't hear the sound of machines coming from the air.

Until it was too late.

"_Alright, Alpha carrier 4-9, do you have visual on the targets?" _asked a voice on the radio communicator on the ship.

"Yeah, I have visual on the them." replied a gruff voice. "Although, do we have the right targets?" questioned the same gruff voice. "I was expecting a huge machine that was capable to blast through towns not dozens of people."

"_Whatever but have you seen their magic signs?! There off the charts! Put them all together and we have that destructive weapon you want so badly!_

"_Stop chatting and get in the fray now!"_ ordered a loud voice over the comm.

"Yes, sir!" _"Alright, boss!"_

Back on the ground, the guild less members were almost done with the boat but finally they heard a sound in the air. Confused and cautious at the same time, they began to scan the area around them before they set their sights on something in the air. It was three sleek aircrafts with a unique design that slightly resembled a dragon just minus the arms and legs. The colour of the aircraft was a slight shade of purple with azure coloured claw shape designs.

Before they knew what was happening, a massive gust of air blew them off their feet as the three aircraft suddenly landed on the beach.

"Let's go! Let's go!" an authoritative voice rang across the dust cloud. The sound of boots crunching on the sand were heard of the whirring sounds of an engine.

When all the dust cleared they were completely surrounded with armored soldiers with guns that they didn't see before but they look devastating.

"Nobody move!" yelled someone from the front. "You are to be silent as we escort you to our headquarters. From there our captains will decide whether or not you survive."

"You can't do this to us! We don't know what you are planning to do!" yelled Lucy.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" yelled Natsu.

"Simple. It is because we want your magic for our cause. Whether or not you are alive or dead is none of my or my superiors concern."

"Also, we are the ones who are wielding the death guns here. I suggest you keep quiet and easy to deal with."

"Now come alo-" Before he could finish, he was almost punched in the face with a **Crash** enhanced fist from Gildarts but to everyone's surprise from Fairy Tail, the destructive fist was caught in the palm of the army militant.

"Well, what do we have here? Do we have a rebellion here?" he said smoothly. "Let me show you what we do to people like you."

Gildarts was too in shock to notice the attack.

"**Estuans infernus.** (Burning hellfire)" The attack completely engulfed the red haired man as he scrambled and rolled on the ground to quench the flames. Natsu tried to help by trying to eat it but somehow he couldn't eat it.

"Now do you see our power!" the man said with a dark gleam in his eyes. "You are powerless to stop us. Now just follow the men to the copters and you should be fine."

A sudden shot rang out has a grunt was heard and one companion of the man was lying down on the ground. Dead.

"Shit, what was that!" he asked quickly. Head turning to find who did it.

A fast figure darted from who knows where as the unknown person began to use a set of unknown magic. Once the eyes began to recognize the figure, one could tell it was a young boy.

"**Undo excusso**! (Wave shock)" a blue shockwave emerged from the boy as it swept the balance of the people off while also knocking out the Fairy Tail member.

* * *

When they began to regain consciousness, they found themselves in the inside of a transport plane (Mavis somehow included) with the same boy who saved their lives.

The boy finally recognized that they were awake and began to make calls into a radio from his belt. When he finished his calls, he walked over to the gang of people who are awake.

"Thank you, boy, for saving us back there." Said Makarov. "Do you mind telling us what's going on?"

"First of all, my name is not 'Boy', its Yatzua." his voice and answer was quick and sharp. "Second of all, you don't know what's goin' on around here. Are you deaf to the world?"

Makarov scratched his head with slight embarrassment. "Well, we were slow on receiving the news. Mind telling us?"

Yatzua gave a small sigh. "Fine then but don't expect it to be okay with cherry blossoms on it." He gave a deep breath to remove any nerves in telling the news.

"You are in the middle of a Civil War."

**Please review my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Are you kidding me?  
**_

* * *

_I forgot to add this on my other chapters but here it is: I do not own Fairy Tail. However, I do have this plotline that no one else seems to expand upon. So in that case, I am the first! As a heads up, tell other authors about this fanfiction so they could read it and tell me about their opinion. While also getting ideas for their own story that revolves around this kind of situation with Fairy Tail. I also don't own the cover image, I just found it on the net._

_On with the show!_

* * *

"You are in the middle of a Civil War." Yatzua stated bluntly. Sparing no concern over these washed up people. Who in the world didn't even hear about this war? It's been over one hundred years! Where have these people been living? An island? Scratch that, he already knows. Anyway, why should he care about their feelings? It's not his problem that these people were clueless.

He was staring at the people's reactions to the news. You could say that their actions went a bit out of hand as they were getting out of control all over the place. For the majority of the people there, they were just standing there in shock with their jaws hitting the ground. Two girls, one blonde haired girl with some weird keys on her waist promptly collapsed but still conscious but the other one with blue hair in an orange sun dress almost looked a bit faint. The pink haired boy just laughed and spit fire spouting out how many people he could beat but Yatzua could see through his eyes. His eyes were hiding nervousness over the war but Yatzua saw through them. One other blue haired girl strangely transformed into a puddle that slightly freaked out him but he got over it. What really wondered him was that ethereal spirit that was floating back in forth in panic around the airship. He couldn't put his finger on it but this spirit looked a tiny bit familiar to him but he can't draw it out of his memory.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. First things first, get these guys out of this predicament.

"Wake up, knuckleheads! I will not repeat what I am about to say so listen up!" he yelled loudly like his drill sergeant. Who knew getting yelled at had its benefits? Anyways, the clueless people sort of straightened out themselves so he got out the rest of the news. "Alright, as you already know from me, you're in a middle of a civil war. There are two sides of the world you should be aware of. One side was the group back on the island who tried to either kill you, torture you, or capture you. Maybe either all three. Those guys are called Grimoire Eclipse. These were the people who corrupted the government and most of the people in their dark ways which then their efforts were finally accomplished in taking over this world. Including ruthlessly killing off many of the good people who tried to resist them and the historic houses of guilds."

"Grimoire Eclipse?" questioned a red headed woman wearing set of armor. "Sounds a lot like Grimoire Heart." Yatzua's heart skipped a beat when he heard that name. Waves of bad memories were coming back to him as he recalled the name.

_Houses burning across the city. Bleeding and dead bodies littering the streets of his town. Screams, groans, and the sounds of flesh being carved away were swarming the alleyways of the grand city. Voices were calling over the battlefield, calling for their parents to care for them but they were already gone. A commanding voice rose over the flaming field as the last of the knights have fallen._

"_We are the devils of Grimoire Heart! And you shall be our meal of sacrifice!"_

_Yatzua was just only 5 years old when his hometown fell to Grimoire Eclipse._

Yatzua pushed away his thoughts and remained straight faced when he faced his memories. Thankfully, nobody seem to notice the slight discomfort in his eyes but the memories only lasted a few seconds.

"The other side of the war are the rebels who are now fighting the enemy as we speak. The very side that is right now keeping you alive."

"I guess we have to thank the leader of the resistance on protecting our homeland." Said the very short old man.

"Well, we might have that kind of time." Yatzua nervously said. "You see, the resistance is heavily outgunned, outnumbered, and small territory control. I estimate that the resistance will only last no more than 5 months until our enemy overwhelms us. You see, the resistance was made up of what we call historic guilds and they were mostly the main source of fighters. Sadly, there were not that many in each guild, roughly 25- 30 people per guild, and all the light guilds joined forces. With the length of the war, it really took a toll of our forces and we're on our last legs. "

"Then where do we come in?" asked the blonde haired girl with the keys.

He gave a small smirk when he heard that. "I was getting to that. The rebels need your help. With your power we might be able to win this war and retake control of Fiore for the greater good of our future. So I asked of you," He extended his hand forward. "Will you join us in retaking Fiore?"

The huge group had a slight hesitant look in their eyes as they looked at each other in silent conversations. However, that was shortly replaced with a determined look as the old man stepped up to him. He took his hand and shook it.

"We accept your offer in joining your resistance. We, Fairy Tail, will aid you in every way."

Yatzua smiled broadly, something he didn't do in a long while. "Then welcome to the Fairies of the Phoenix, resistance of Fiore!

* * *

C'mon, guys! Review my story so I know what you guys think about it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Memories of the Fallen,

Hope for the New Day.

* * *

_Please, people! Please review my story! I want to know what you guys are thinking about my story! It is hard for an author to continue writing without adding reviews! So I ask of you, review all or just this chapter to motivate my process. It won't hurt at all!_

_It's time for the show!_

* * *

It took a while for the massive airship, a "Ragnarok" class, to head over to the destination they were hoping for, the headquarters of the rebel base. They landed with a loud bump but nothing they can't handle as the landing ramp lowered upon the ground. When they exited the airship, their eyes were astonished in amazement as a whole central city, probably the same size as Magnolia maybe even more, was hiding in a cave system with holes in the roof and various other places for light, vantage/exit points, and air.

Many of the guild members began to wander off as many began to marvel the city and being amazed from the beautiful light reflecting off from the crystal growing around the city.

Wendy was especially enjoying her time as she began to enjoy exploring and playing around a bit with her magic. The air was surprisingly pure and she got a huge energy boost from it so she was dashing all over the place with her wind boosting her all over the place. She dashed and dashed, narrowly dodging people that were in her way until the fun ended with her crashing into somebody, tumbling around the ground until they hit a wall.

"Ow…" Wendy complained and scratched her head in slight pain.

"Hey, watch it, short stuff!" shouted a slightly deep feminine voice coming from right above her. When Wendy turned to look who it was it was, a girl who looked faintly familiar and around the same age as Yatzua. Her hair colour was colour brown which was shaped with a ponytail at the back of her head, skin was white, and her eyes were in slits. Kind of raises the question on how she could see. Another strange feature was that she was smoking cigars. **TWO** of them. Kind of questions her health and how she performs.

"Will you get off or are you just going to stay there staring at my face?" She said sarcastically.

Wendy hastily got off her and wiped the dirt off her dress. "Sorry." Wendy apologized with a slightly red face from embarrassment. "I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't look where I was going."

The smoking girl got up of her position and wiped the dirt of her navy blue pants. "Well watch where you're going, short stuff. People don't tend to like ones who crash into people at high speeds."

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Speaking of which, what are your powers to begin with. No one has that type of speed unless if it was enhanced with **Speed** magic."

Wendy had an uncertain look in her eyes, debating to tell about her magic. "Well~"

"Wendy!"

She turned around to see her pet exceed, Charle, flying up to her before falling to the ground in exhaustion just mere centimeters from her.

"Charle, are you alright?" Wendy asked in alarm as she crouched down to check over her.

The Exceed struggled a bit before standing up on her rear paws. "I'm fine, Wendy, but don't run that fast! I could hardly keep up with your speed. Especially if you are around people, you could've crashed into someone."

"Sorry…" Wendy said quietly.

"_Wheeew…_ that is one cool pet you got there. Never seen anything like that before in my life. Can you tell me where I can buy or get one of these pets since I haven't heard of a flying, talking cat before around here?"

"Well you can't get these kind of creatures here. I don't even know how to get one myself. I just happened to find one when I was younger."

"Oh…" The girl said half-heartedly.

"I also gotta ask you something, why were you staring at my face when you looked up? It looked like you were trying to figure out a puzzle. Did something come out of your memory?"

"She couldn't just help staring at your ugly face, Zozo." said a young voice.

The girl, Zozo was the name, turned to the culprit who said that with a devil like look on her face mixed in with complete anger. "SHUT UP, YATZUA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I AM NOT UGLY AND MY NAME'S NOT "ZOZO" IT'S ZOE!" yelled the angry girl.

Yatzua just stuck a finger in his ear to block some of the noise. "Potato, Patato. It's all the same with me."

She kept her gaze but gave a mischievous smirk. "Will you care to take that back, Zuzu." Stressing the sound on the "Zu".

Now it was Yatzua's turn to freak out. "I thought I told you to stop calling me by that name!"

"And I thought I told YOU to stop calling me by that ridiculous name." retorted Zoe.

"How about I beat the crap out of you so that you say that name ever again."

"Try it, shit-head. See if you can beat me. I was always better than you anyway."

"No you weren't. I'm the best one here compared to you. Let's see if YOU can beat ME."

Wendy just watched as the two crashed their heads into each other and tried to overpower one another through their heads.

"Oh look, the two lovers are having another lover's quarrel. How romantic of them." Voiced a cowboy hat, green haired boy who was walking towards them.

Yatzua and Zoe immediately stopped what they were doing and blushed while running over to the green haired boy and started to choke the life out of him. "I am not in love with her/him, Reeko, nor will I ever will in my entire life!" Both said at the same time. They looked at each other before turning their heads blushing before dropping Reeko on his rear.

Reeko got up before wiping his rear of any dirt and putting back on his hat. "Yeesh, you don't have to be so rough, you know? I'm still a kid!"

"You're thirteen!"

"Whatever." Reeko took notice of Wendy who was watching the conversation from a safe distance. "And who are you?" inquired Reeko.

Wendy blushed in shyness. "M-my name is Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you."

"Wendy Marvell, eh?" He walked around in a circle to get a better look of her. He finally gave a big smile. "Well, you are quite the marvel yourself."

Wendy blushed beet red from hearing that comment. "EH?!"

Reeko gave off a laugh before he was pounded in the head with something very hard and landed in the dirt.

"You perv!" yelled Charle who was holding a rock in her paw. "You checked her out then you say that! How indecent of you!"

He rubbed his injury and sat up from the ground. "Hey, I was only passing a complement. Nothing more."

"Hey, Yatzua?" The said boy turned his head when he heard his name. "Weren't you instructed to go and retrieve her? We were supposed to head back and attend a meeting with this "Fairy Tail".

Yatzua grabbed his head in panic. "Aw shit, I forgot all about that! Asauchi is going to be so mad!"

"How late are we for time?" hurriedly asked Yatzua to Zoe.

"10 minutes…"

"He's going to kill us!" The three of them yelled in horror.

"C'mon, we got to move!" rushed Reeko.

"Last person there is a dead man!" yelled Yatzua.

"Hurry up, squirt, before we end up as lunch meat!" shouted Zoe as she grabbed Wendy's arm and dashed as if her life depended on it.

Wendy was finding it hard to keep up and Charle was just holding on to her clothing barely as their speed increased.

How is she supposed to survive this madness?

* * *

_All three ocs have been introduced to you already if you watched Fairy Tail. Well, there relatives to be exact._

_Let me know on the reviews about who is who and how this story is going. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting with the Captains!**

**Weak as ever?It's time for rehabilitation!**

* * *

_Review responses!_

_CelestialTitania: Sorry, can't tell you! It would ruin the surprise. One thing is for sure, you already met or seen their relatives!_

_Late Review responses._

_Juicebox16: I posted this chapter, didn't I?_

_Guest: Thank you for liking my story! It just occurred in my mind from this possibility and I was like "Hmm, I should write a fanfic about it?" and here it is!_

_For the people who I encourage to review this story._

_I will try to respond to your through this so don't worry if your review didn't appear in other chapters. You will appear if you review my story!  
_

_Onward to the show!_

* * *

"**YATZUA! ZOE! REEKO! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE LATE AND UNPREPARED!**" roared a tanned middle aged man with red spiky hair. He was dressed in rugged clothes consisted of torn pants, a patched up native shirt with a strange medal on it, and a torn cloak. However, he seemed to command great respect (maybe fear) in his comrades as they stood by him. The greater examples were Yatzua, Zoe, and Reeko as they cowered in fear as they await their punishment for their problem. It's kind of like how Natsu and Gray cower in fear from Erza but in a slightly lower concern level.

"Yatzua," shouted the red haired man but at a quieter scale. "Explain to me why you and your team are late for this meeting?!"

Yatzua gulped deeply, clearly showing the fear that he radiated. "Yes, Asauchi sir!" He was starting to sweat bullets as he began to think of the outcome of this conversation. "W-we were, uh, side-tracked from getting the girl, sir. We didn't realize that we were over the designated time."

The black eyed man called Asauchi was annoyed with this answer. "And just how you were side-tracked?"

The dark purple haired teen gave a nervous chuckle as his two friends, Zoe and Reeko, looked away and whistled nervously to try to avoid attention.

Asauchi just shook his head. "I think I know who the culprit was." His voice immediately returned into the persona of a raging banshee. "**I want ten thousand push-ups by the end of this meeting**!"

The trio gave a horrifying look to the officer. "But sir-!"

"**No buts!** **Now drop down and give me twelve thousand push ups!**"

Seeing that they can't reason with their officer, they immediately started doing the extremely torturous workout that they have to do.

"Asauschi," a woman complained beside the man. "You shouldn't be so tedious to the kids. They'll die from your workouts instead from the field of battle."

Asauschi just let out a breath. "It's their own fault that they arrive late, Hane. Who can say that they can be great on the battlefield if they can't arrive on time for a meeting?"

The woman named Hane just gave a small sigh. "Can't you just let them be? It's time to show the love. Your love for them could be quite small."

"Heh, I don't care what little love I have for them. All I want to know is if they are in top shape for the coming battles."

"There physical strength, yes. The physical and mental strain, really high after this workout."

"Bah! They can resist this! This is nothing compared to the enemy!"

"I don't think the enemy has this kind of thing…" The pink haired woman murmured.

"If I may," butted in a silver haired person. "Shall we continue this meeting?"

Asauchi and Hane both nodded and returned to their line up while the unlucky trio still did their punishment yet they were on the verge on collapsing.

A young woman cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone. "I presume you already know why we're here."

Most of the captains nodded while the guild group just sat there, waiting for the upcoming news.

"We are gathered here today to come up with a plan of attack at the mountain base near the countryside."

A cyan coloured haired man with multiple scars on his face spoke up immediately. "Do you think we have enough soldiers to attack that base? Even if we could spare any soldiers, it won't be enough to defend it from any attacks."

The young woman gave a small smile. "I wasn't finished yet, Capt. Sinnatra. I already know that we don't have the firepower to stop them." She finally turned her head to the Fairy tail guild. "But maybe, we finally have a chance to win."

"What are you talking about?" retorted Sinnatra. "Are you talking about these _kids_ who know nothing about this carnage?! This batch of hoodlums are weak who can't even hold a candle against our enemy! What do they call themselves? Fairy Tail? I think that they can turn tail and run home and sob up their cruelty. They aren't even accomplished fighters! I think you're losing your mind, Head lieutenant Kirita!"

"Hey, give them a chance." Said a silver haired man with a blue and red dragon design vest. The same man who got Asauchi and Hane put back in place. "Remember what we sensed a few hours ago? Their combined power rivals at least our whole line up of captains." His words were easing the members of Fairy Tail since they were tensing up from hearing being called kids and being weak.

Sinnatra scoffed at that info and folded his arms. "I'll believe it when I see it, Gin Ichimaru."

All heads were turned when hands slammed downed the table from the Fairy Tail members. To be more exact, it was Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"So you think we are weak, don't ya?" Gray said angrily.

"Do not insult the Fairy Tail guild name from your slandering." Erza stated.

"How about you fight us to prove our strength?" stated the anger boiling Natsu.

Silence filled the room from the sudden disrespectful outburst coming from the infamous trio. Shocked faces were placed on the rest of the guild members while surprised looks were worn on the faces of the captains and the trio consisting of Yatzua, Zoe, and Reeko. Unfortunately, they fainted from exhaustion from doing the push ups and they still had 9000 more to go.

Maniacal laughter filled the room which sprouted from a single individual. The person was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, a leather jacket over a sleeveless shirt, and torn navy blue jeans. His left eye has a vertical scar while his hair was laid back and shaggy.

"Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah! I love it! These kids got spunk and power to boot." The man placed gripped his hand on a sword handle and unsheathed a worn blade. "Maybe I can enjoy a fight today instead of being bored from those ass-wipes calling themselves "Grimoire Eclipse"."

Kirita opened her mouth to speak. "Calm down, Zaraki. We don't want these people in critical condition or dead right away. Save your lust for battle for another time."

"But High Lt. Kirita, why don't we test their strength as we presumed before? If we do that, I can enjoy the fight and brush up on my skills." Replied Zaraki.

Kirita thought about it in her head as she was weighing the possibilities. She sighed as she gave her reply. "Alright. I give my approval over this fight." She turned her head so she can talk to the Fairy Tail guild members. "Please choose your combatant for this fight against Kenapachi Zaraki."

"I will." Erza stated. Determination showing on her face so she wouldn't back down from her opponent.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who are you, young lady?" questioned Kenapachi.

"Erza." She replied. "Erza Scarlet."

"Heh, I like your spunk." Kenapachi gave a wide grin. "If you didn't already know, my name is Kenapachi Zaraki, captain of division 11, and sword fighting expert."

Her face remained stoic but anticipation glistened in her eyes. "You shall see that I am a strong opponent so don't take me lightly."

"Hah Hah! You shouldn't take me lightly, Erza Scarlet. It could result in your death." He stated. Putting a lot of emphasis in death.

"Your fight will be scheduled at sundown at the above forest." Said Kirita.

"What?! Why not now?!" Kenapachi both complained and shouted.

"Because we can give them a chance to regain their strength. You heard their report when they got here. They stated that they've been in stasis for over a century. Why not give them a chance to get some rehab?"

"Hmph, fine but no later."

"Yachiru!" Kenapachi yelled across the room.

"Yeah, Kenny?" squeaked a young little girl with pink hair behind the unconscious trio.

"Were leaving so get a move on." He stated quickly.

"Alright!" She ran up and grabbed on to the man's jacket, giving her a human transport.

After they left, Kirita turned to Erza. "I suggest you be prepared against him. He is a wild card in our force but he is loyal."

"Don't worry," Erza assured. "I won't lose."

Kirita turned to the rest of the guild. "I recommend that all of you train as well. Who knows what happens to you after all these years."

Makarov nodded. "We will take your advice and train. We won't be a disappointment to you."

Kirita smiled. "Good. There is a training ground ten minutes south from this compound. I will send some people to escort you there."

"Alright, very well then. Let's go." Makarov stated to the others.

Before they left, Kirita motioned Lucy to come over to her. "I see that you have the same keys as the ones we have here." She opened a locked box she got from a drawer to show her something that made Lucy ecstatic. It was the keys of the other Zodiac: Libra and Pisces! "I would like you to have them. Strangely, every time we tried to use them, nothing happened. But," She placed the two keys in her hand. "I have a feeling that you can use them."

Lucy greatly took them and said thank you very fast and numerous times before leaving to the rest of the guild to the training ground.

Kirita turned to leave and remembered a memory from back then. "Heh… She is just like you, isn't it? You better be smiling, Layla Heartfillia.

* * *

_**10 minutes later…**_

* * *

"We have arrived at the training ground." Yatzua stated. He was still weary from his torture and it was evident through his movements. Same with Reeko and Zoe. The training ground was filled with training dummies, rocks, forests, and a few barren fighting zones as well. The compound was surrounded by thick walls so it won't be broken by any fighting means.

'I suggest you get going. Captain Zaraki is a monstrous man and he is no slouch on the field of battle."

"I'll be fine." Erza replied. "Worry about yourself."

He gave a tired chuckle. 'Yeah, I know."

"Alright, Fairy Tail!" Makarov ordered. "Time to get on training!"

The training ground was filled with chaos after that order as the Fairy Tail members did their definition of training: Fighting each other.

"Natsu was tossing **Fire Dragon's Iron fists** at Gray who was countering with his **Ice make**.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were teaming up and fought against Gajeel, Elfman, and Mira.

Laxus was sparring against Juvia, Lisanna, and Wendy who was reluctant to fight against him.

However, some others were having problems that can't be explained to them.

Let's start with Erza, shall we?

"Erza, fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Heh, alright Natsu. Prepare to fight!"

"My money's on Erza." Cana said. Taking bets on who is going to win.

"Same here." Said Levy.

"Us three, as well." Evergreen said who was representing the Thunder God tribe.

The others also placed their bets on Erza thinking that Natsu was going to lose.

"Do you guys even have jewels, anymore?" questioned Lucy.

They just kept silent as they waited for the fight to begin.

"Master Makarov," spoke Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy."

"I'll be going to the forest over there to do some things"

"Oh?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning to do over there? Why not stay here and watch the beat down that's about to happen to Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head. "As much as I like to see that, I don't want to be caught in the crossfire from their attacks. Besides, I need to get in touch with my celestial spirits. It's pretty strange that none of the greeted me. It's very strange for Leo too since he should have appeared when those soldiers back at the island attacked us."

"Alright, my dear. You can go on ahead."

After Lucy walked off to the forest, Makarov turned his head to observe the battle that is about to ensue.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I'm all fired up!' Natsu shouted.

"**RE-QUIP!**" Erza shouted. A bright glow encased Erza, changing her Heart Kreauz armor to one that will favor this battle. After the light dimmed down, the guild couldn't believe her eyes.

ERZA WAS NAKED!

A look of shock hung on Erza as she stood still from her state. The male membersin the guild, except for Natsu, blushed madly from the sight and gave a tremendous nosebleed which never showed any sign in stopping. Makarov was in pervert land right now as he continued to stare at her with a blood waterfall coming from his nose. Even Yatzua stared intensely at the, "beautiful" as he put it, sight that befell him. A blood river was coming out of his nose right now but promptly stopped when Zoe punched him in the head who had a strange expression her face. Was that jealousy I could see? Reeko was the only one with morals and looked away at the sight.

_At the forest…_

_Alright_. Lucy thought. _Time for the moment of truth._

Lucy took a deep breath. "Open! Gate of the lion, Loke!"

Roughly 10 seconds past and nothing happened at all. Lucy had a worried face as she attempted to call on her other celestial spirits.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer/Golden Bull/Giant Crab/Maiden/Archer/Twins/Ram/Scorpion/Goat, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemi and Mini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn!"

She even tried to open the gates of the other zodiac keys that she was given. "Open gate of the paired fish/heavenly scales, Pisces/ Libra!"

To no avail, nothing happened after all that. Lucy fell to the ground and disbelief. "Why aren't heeding my call?" Barely holding back her tears from not able to see her friends.

Just then a letter fell from nowhere and a bright glow began to take shape around Lucy.

With confusion and curiosity, she ignored the bright light and picked up the letter to read it. She dropped the letter and began to cry waterfalls to what it contain.

The letter read "To whom it may concern to the bearer of these keys. The Celestial Spirits

… are dead.

* * *

_Please review my story and favourite/follow it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Celestial Upbringing**

* * *

_Review Response Corner!_

_To CelestialTitania: How in the world did you perceive them as Erza's and Mira's descendants? Heck, one of them had red hair but that doesn't mean they were a descendant of Erza. They could've easily gotten one of those traits from the other relatives. _

_Try to keep guessing who is who from the original storyline, all will be revealed in a chapter sooner or later._

_Also, I decided to add in other characters from other anime/manga so keep a watchful eye on who I added. I already added three people from the show/book, Bleach so whoever watches it should know the people._

_On with the show!_

* * *

The Celestial spirits are dead. That sentence. That single sentence. That single, agonizing sentence hit her hard. The memories she had from them began to play in her mind. All those memories being a painful reminder to her now lost comrades, no, her lost friends.

"But isn't it impossible for Celestial spirits to die?" she tearfully muttered under her breath, remembering the conversation she had with Loke before.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Leo." Asked a curious Lucy. _

"_Yes, my princess?" What is it?" responded Leo._

"_Can the Celestial Spirits actually die?"_

_Leo thought about it long and hard before replying to that unsettling question. "Well, as you know, if we are beaten physically to the limit we are sent back by either the mage or by ourselves to regain our strength and heal our wounds."_

"_Also, if we stay in the world of the living too long, our energy will run out and we will disappear."_

_Lucy nodded but something bugged her in her mind. "But what will happen if someone found the way to enter the celestial spirit world without the use of a celestial spirit or letting them invite you to their realm."_

_Leo gave her a stupefied face. "It is impossible to enter the spirit wold without those conditions. However, if they do get in…"_

"_What? What is it, Leo" inquired Lucy._

_He looked like if he was remembering something from a distant memory. Just there yet just out of his reach. _

"_It's… it's nothing." He said uncertainly. "C'mon, the guild is expecting us. We can't let them keep them waiting."_

"_Okay." Replied Lucy and sending back Leo to his home. Still pondering about that thought Leo had in his mind. Just what was he thinking?_

_Flashback end_

"Just… why?" Lucy asked to herself. Nothing but several bright glows not being diminished somehow began to comfort her in her depression.

_(Play on YouTube this ost: Inishie no Mahou)_

_(Sub note: I recommend that you play this song. It will sort of help understand the later writing before I tell you to stop playing it.)_

She began to hear singing that came from an unknown voice in the air that sounded like Lyra's.

"W-what?" asked a confused Lucy. Muddled, she began to sway with the music as she began to imagine her fallen friends.

Lyra: The musician. _What shall I play for you?_

Aries: The actor. _I… I'm sorry…_

Plue: The pet thing. _Plue!_

Taurus: The golden bull. _My, what a wonderful body you have, Lucy!_

Virgo: The maid. _Do I need a punishment, princess?_

Cancer: The groomer. _What would you like your hair to be today, Lucy?_

Aquarius: The raging storm woman. _Sorry, I meant to hit you._

Sagittarius: The archer. _Who will be my target?_

Scorpio: The sand man. _We are family, are we not?_

Horologium: The time keeper. _She says this and that._

Crux: The cross. _Found it._

Capricorn: The agent. _Are you ready?_

Gemi and Mini: The twins. _How may?_ _We help you?_

Leo/Loke: The protecter and leader. _Yes, my princess?_

For each one she imagined, one bright light that surrounded her lessened and disappeared into the air before being replaced by something that could not be explained that well.

When the music stopped, she opened her eyes to only widen in surprise. She looked upon the glowing images of her spirit friends. All smiling a solemn smile as they looked at her with gloomy eyes.

"Everyone…" Lucy whispered and cried once again in seeing her fallen comrades slowly disappear from reality.

"Please," she begged in a small voice. "Don't go."

As the last of the spirits left from this reality entirely without a goodbye, another one of those notes fell down from nowhere as she picked it up. When she read it, all she could do was smile from the content of the letter gave her.

_Dear Lucy,_ addressed the letter. _We will like to address to you that we will always be with you. Even though we are dead, the spirits will guide you in your journey with the resistance. Through the courage, trust, and power that you have, we will bestow upon you one of the most powerful ability and rank in_ _our world. The power to amplify and fuse with your spirits to gain new feats and powers. _

_The power to become a shaman queen._ With that, a blue light began to wrap around Lucy as her appearance began to change. A mirror appeared with the note and she took it to look at herself to see if she changed at all. She gasped at the image, thinking who that person in the mirror was since it doesn't seem to be her at all.

Her hair remained the same but was put down with a star hairclip pinned on her left side of her hair, her face was half covered with a light gray shawl which covered her mouth and nose. Her regular clothing attire changed as she was dressed in a beautiful starry night shirt which showed off her belly quite nicely and cut to see a tiny bit of cleavage from her chest. Her skirt was replaced with the bottom half of a battle dress which looked absolutely stunning with its intricate wave design and the colour of the glacial sky.

She gave a twirl as she was suddenly happy for no reason and began to dance to her own tune like Lyra used to sing. To whoever watched from afar would have been blessed to see this dance since she unknowingly transformed her clothing like an exotic dancer while dancing in a hypnotic way making you want to fall down in fatigue. After dancing, she picked up the note to read the rest

The rest of the note read: _Now that you are a shaman queen, you will be more in tune with your spirits in battle and off the frontlines as you combine your soul and body with any of our spirits. You can also combine two spirits at the same time in order to gain an incredible power increase. However, this will exhaust your magic faster and cancel out your transformation. In theory, you can stack multiple spirits to gain an incredible power at a time but the consequences will be disastrous and could result in death._

_Right now, only two rightful people in our history has ever been bestowed and acknowledged as a shaman queen._

_One of them was you, Lucy Heartfillia._

_The second one was Lalya Heartfillia._

Lucy was surprised. _My own mother!_ She thought.

_She was an amazing shaman. One of the best we have ever witness to wield our strength. However, her strength couldn't take the stress of a third stack spirit and received an incurable sickness which ultimately killed your mother._

_Be careful, Lucy Heartfillia. Try to stay alive._

_Scholar of the Spirits_

Lucy watched as the letter began to disappear into the light and she wiped the tears from her eyes. _I have to be strong. _Lucy thought intensely. _For them._

Just then, a metal box appeared beside her, making a _thump_ sound when it hit the ground. Another note was attached to this one. It read: _P.S. This is a gift to your famous swordsmen, Erza Scarlet. We have speculated that she will have… difficulty into settling in your time. Expect her to yell and scream in 5…_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**IF YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH THAN I SUGGEST YOU RUN!**

Lucy sighed. Something big must have happened if she was yelling like that. She hasn't yelled like that since, well, never.

_Anyway, I think you will find that this present will be well worth the wait. We have found and tamed certain spirits and crafted them into special items. I think I know your friend will like this present._

Lucy picked up the metal box and began to walk back to the training ground. One shudders from the horrible screams and sounds she is hearing from the training ground. It's as if a scarlet devil came down like a hurricane and began to tear the very flesh off many peasants. Lucy shivers. It isn't a pretty picture.

Before she could exit the forest, she was eating the dirt as someone crashed into her. Making her drop the box and spilling its contents "Ah! Sorry, Ms." Said a familiar voice. The person was the stripper we all know and love.

"Gray, is that you?" Lucy asked.

Gray blinked. "Lucy, is that you?" disbelief in his voice as the woman in front of him couldn't be Lucy. But at the same time, it was Lucy as the face of hers couldn't lie but her beauty was beyond compare. Oh, will he see her in his eyes.

Then his happiness disappeared as he looked at the box's spilled contents. He grabbed one of the items and shook it at her face. "Where?" His voice shaking. "Where did you get this?"

Lucy was in a state of confusion. The item he was fretting about was an aqua coloured necklace with an oval jewel shaped like a twinkling star. "I don't know, Gray."

His face was now shaded red in anger. "Don't know? You don't know? How could you not know?" Seemingly yelling at her.

"Of course I don't know! I don't know everything about your life! How important is that thing anyway? Is that thing connected to your life!?"

"This was the necklace of my mentor, Ur! Holding one of the rarest object in her jewel!"

"And that is?" Lucy retorted.

"She told me in stories but I am confident that this is true."

"Well get to the point already." Lucy being impatient through his antics.

"Tritonus." Barely above a whisper. "The legendary sea or maybe polar ice spirit that rages beyond the 7 seas. The one fabled to destroy islands with a mere swipe of his weapon is contained within this jewel. And he shouldn't be released as he would kill us all."

* * *

**Just as a heads up, I am graduating tomorrow on Tues. June, 24, 2014. I am excited to graduate elementary school and head to the next part of life. **

**Question: Is high school tough, fun, or really boring. Your opinion please.**

**Also, review please so I can crank out more chapters.**

**I'm signing off, you knuckleheads. Wish me luck! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron Maiden, become Spirited Away**

* * *

_Review Response Corner!_

_blog-heartslover03: Thank you for liking my story! I agree, he would be sad after hearing the news about their case. Also, the not-frozen guild members are dead. Remember, I wrote that 183 years passed while they are gone so of course they are dead._

_JuiceBox16: Really? Tough? Well, I got my work cut out for._

_Reality Story time!_

_Yay! I graduated officially from Elementary schools now I am a free man! Well, not really. I still have to take a summer school course that allows me to get an extra credit for high school._

_Anyone excited for the summer break, because I know I am._

_Does anyone remember their grad? Mine was the normal diploma hand-out at a church which then turned into a night of dancing at our school's gym for 2 hours. Private message me or review to tell your story._

_Also, tell me through a review about some unique characters, gods, and/or dragons to add to my story. I would like to hear your opinion and to combine them with my own ideas._

_Time for the show!_

* * *

"Tritonus." Barely above a whisper. "The legendary sea or maybe polar ice spirit that rages beyond the 7 seas. The one fabled to destroy islands with a mere swipe of his weapon is contained within this jewel. And he shouldn't be released as he would kill us all." Gray was trembling like a madman with his hands clutched upon his head. He was crouched and putting his legs close to him for comfort while rocking back and forth.

Lucy was irritated over his comrade's actions, refusing to believe such a childish story could exist.

She kicked him over on to his side and planted her foot on his chest while giving him her well trained "Lucy death stare."

"Get up!" she shouted menacingly. "How can you believe such a fairy tale? She probably told you that story just to give her nightmares in the night."

Gray suddenly jerked upwards and grabbed her by the shoulders, putting his face very close to her face. His eyes were bloodshot and foaming spit began to form around the rims of mouth as if he was taken there and back from insanity. "You have to believe me! I am not insane! There is a spirit that is dwelling inside that jewel and will kill us all."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Like I will believe that there is a spirit there. Now c'mon, help me pick up the rest of this stuff and put it back in this black box."

Excluding Ur's necklace, the rest of the objects held their own regal feeling in some way. The items were apparently a wood carved mask that resembled someone laughing, a blood red ruby with a set of stone columns stretching out of it, a paper crane with the kanji for "lightning" etched in its wings, a broken visor shaped in an orange crescent with the kanji for "nuke", a black and purple pocket watch with a spike design on the center, and a yin-yang medallion with a symbol of crossed swords at the back of it.

Something strange was going on with these items. It's as if a spirit was pulling the strings on people and emitting their presence near them except their presence.

Lucy shook her head. She couldn't believe that silly story that Gray told them including this weird presence she was sensing. It was probably just his imagination or hers.

Ignoring Gray's panic attack, she continued onward to Erza at the exit of this forest. When she got out, the training ground was in shambles as many of the men were lying on the ground with serious bruises and large injuries on them. The only people who were still "alive" was the girls from Fairy Tail and this girl called Zoe who were cowering in fear in a corner and then there was Erza in her Heart Kreuz armor sitting down on a stump drinking tea.

"Ah, Lucy, there you are." Stated Erza. Remaining calm and collected even after the carnage that happened before. "I was wondering where you went. What were you doing in the forest?"

Lucy was very unnerved over this. How come she could act so calm over the carnage? "Fine, fine." Waving her hand to dismiss her nervousness. "By the way," Lucy took the small black box out of her pocket and showed it to Erza, enlarging it over the exchange. Apparently, this thing had the power to change it size so she could actually fit it in her pocket. "This is for you."

Erza took the now large box in her arms. "Thank you, Lucy. But what is it?"

"Apparently, it was holding some items when it was given to me. I think you were supposed to wear it like your armour."

Erza randomly grabbed one of the items and put it on around her neck. It was pure chance that she chose the necklace that was originally owned by Gray's dead mentor, Ur. "So, like this?"

A soft aquamarine light fluttered around Erza as it began to wrap around her gently and making her float of the ground a little. A tiny circle of ice crystals began to form around her feet and began to grow taller and thicker over the precious few seconds and minutes.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" screamed someone who've seen something like bloody mary. "Don't let her wear that necklace!"

Erza turned to see that Gray was screaming like a madman and rushing over to her. Her face was wide in shock over his appearance. His face was a deep red from all the screaming that he continues to do, his eyes were bloodshot, his body was covered in scratches from something, and massive amounts of foaming spit was coming out of his mouth.

"Gray, what happened to you?" Those were the last words she ever said. The smell of sea salt filled the air and an arctic chill hovered over the area as the crystals began to encase her inside a clear crystal, barring anyone from the outside to ever get her out.

"Erza!" Everybody yelled excluding the trio. They desperately tried to get her out but alas, they could do nothing.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" desperately roared an angered Natsu as he threw his flame covered fist at the garden of crystals that encased Erza but with no avail. The punch may have connected but not a scratch was seen at the cover of the crystal.

"Why can't I break it!?" yelled Natsu.

"Maybe if you use your head you can break it." Retorted Gray who returned to normal just seconds after the crystals came up.

"Huh, Gray? Your back to nomal." Stated Lucy who was starting to question Gray's sanity.

"What to do you mean "Back to normal"? I've always been normal."

"Except for your stripping habit, Snowball!" retorted Natsu.

"Can it, Flame-breath. It's amazing how your stupidity allowed you to stay alive!"

"Shut up, Popsicle brain!"

"Scale head!"

"Icicle worm!"

"Flame Gasser"

As the two rivals/friends continued to bicker, Lucy was starting to think about what was going on with Gray. _It's not normal for someone to have that kind of contrast in their personality. _ Lucy thought. _ Gray doesn't have this. Maybe I was right about that presence I sensed earlier. Could've it controlled Gray. _ She sighed over these complications. She craned her head so she could look at the ice crystal tomb that held the swordswoman, Erza. _Just what is she thinking right now in there?_

_**Far away land…**_

The sounds of waves crashing on the land were heard upon yonder ears of a red headed beauty lying down of the sun kissed sand. The woman began to stir from her slumber as someone began to take notice of her.

A middle aged fisherman with a tucked in blue shirt with an orange and yellow fisherman's jacket covered his tanned skin. His purple hair began to wave from the fresh sea air that breezed through the land. He used the butt end of the fishing rod to prod the unconscious woman to awaken.

"Hey," his deep yet soft voice echoed slightly around them. "Are you going to wake up or am I going to carry you to my hut for treatment?"

The young woman stirred from her slumber and awakened to only see a beach side with a small forest near it and a middle aged man was standing above her. She stood up straight to find out she was wearing a ragged dress with a few holes and being bare foot as well. "Where am I?" Asked the woman.

"You really don't know where you are, lass?" stated the man.

"Yes, sir. I don't know much at all."

"Hmm," the man gave an analyzing look at her before giving a deep hearted laugh. "We don't get many people like you around here with this kind of feature. C'mon, I'll let you stay at my house over the night. Then you could make your way back to your hometown. What's your name?"

"Um, I think my name was… uh. What was it?" She put her finger on her lip and gazed at the sky to think. Her face brightened up and a light bulb blazed brightly inside her mind. "I remember now! My name was Erza Scarlet!"

"That's a unique name. I think I haven't heard of an "Erza" in the village before. Nonetheless, let's head over to my house to get you some food."

They began to walk over to his house before a bunch of storm clouds began to traverse over the distance. This caught the attention of Erza and she stopped walking. "Um, excuse me."

He turned to face her. "Yes, Erza?"

"Will we be safe from the storm that's about to come?"

"Eh?" The man was slightly confused before he turned his head to see the upcoming thunderclouds that were coming to them. His face darkened but still had that sense of light in them. "Don't worry, we will be safe from them or my name isn't Trit Nosu!"

Erza smiled over the encouragement of the man and began to walk to the house.

Minutes later the storm was finally on them and the sounds of thunder and lightning tore through the skies and the heavy sets of rain began pounding the ground and the roof of the house.

The man named Trit smoked a small cigarette over at the kitchen table while Erza was eating a fish platter that he made.

"Erza," The man said. She turned her head from hearing her name. "Have you ever heard about the legend of the ancient warrior spirit, Tritonus?"

"No, I think I haven't."

Trit gave a small solemn chuckle. "Of course you don't. Not that the story has ever been passed down or anything. So here goes." He looked up from his cigarette and looked at her with his pale ice blue eyes.

"Once upon a time in an ancient land, there lived a primordial guardian that ruled over the seas. He was a kind and fare man to every living being in the sea and on land. He had the power of water and ice as he blew away all who tread on the path of evil. The town he lived him treated him fairly and the girls swooned over his heroics and handsomeness but he had none of it. He only cared in protecting the town and not paying attention to lovey dovey gazes of woman." He gave a dark look to Erza whom freaked out the latter. "But that all changed."

"You see, he had a partner he could always trust his back to. That man was called Teach. They may had their differences but they were a feared pair that thunderstorms could bow their heads to. One day, his partner wandered off to an unknown land and came back changed. Looking delusional and swirled like a whirlpool of madness. He spouted of horrible and off thought things over the things they did in the past. He started to think that the evil that they long fought against was a friend that they should embrace and that the good of this world should burn in the ashes. Tritonus tried to plead to this man, that he could've have been controlled by an evil presence. Alas, he denied this and began destroy the life that easily built the life of the guardian. He used his unique powers of a strange devil to bring catastrophe to the town that gave him so much. Bloodied corpses littered the ground, houses burned into the raging inferno, and a sinister laugh haunted the area as Taech fell into a frenzy of killing people. Finally, Tritonus had enough of it and waved his special weapon, a trident like sword attached to his wrist, in an arc to strike at Teach for his treacheries. He called upon the ancient powers of the sea and the arctic to destroy the man he once knew as Teach. But Teach wouldn't have it and countered it with his own powers. Their battle raged upon the land and continued through day and night. The battle destroying the land and creating new mountains from the powers they possess. Until, the final hour came and both of them used their final attacks to defeat their friend. One could say that one rivaled the sun in size and heat, scorching the land in its wake, while one used all the seas and the coldness of space to create an artic zone of death. When they both clashed, both combatants disappeared from the land. Creating the landscape we sort of know and love."

"Now, Erza. What do you think of this man? Some say this man is a criminal who should die but I would like to hear your opinion."

Erza was awed from the legend. She didn't know that such a person could exist. She swallowed her nervousness and spoke her heart. "I… I believe that this man should not be guilty."

Trit raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why not? He couldn't stop him from killing innocents. Some believe that he **let** him do it."

"It wasn't his falt, sir. He tried to protect the others but that man killed them. In the end, Tritonus killed Teach and stopped his madness before anyone else could be harmed."

Trit gave her an analyzing look, as if he was staring in her soul. It was unnerving to her as she squirmed in her seat. Then she heard laughter. Deep, happy laughter. It was coming from Trit as he put his put his hands on his belly and laughed his heart out. "HAH HAHAHAHAHA! You're an awesome gal there, Erza. That's the first time I've heard someone say that about him! You've passed!"

Erza blinked in confusion. What was he saying? "What do you mean passed?"

Trit gave a grin. "That's the first time someone ever said that about me! I hereby bestow you the power of my soul and armor."

With that, a blue light surrounded her before a bracelet appeared on her left wrist. It was a silver entwined chain, encrusted with blue sapphires and ice blue stones.

"Remember your magic re-quip? You could use it with my armor and soul to equip it to you. But you have to say the words "Enter the Endless Seas and Artic." Or it won't work."

Something clicked in her mind. "You keep mentioning your soul. Does that mean you're already…?"

Trit otherwise known as Tritonus, ruffled her hair like she was a young girl. "You don't have to worry about me. I waited long enough for an heir and you fit the bill." He gave her a cautious look. "Be careful, my girl. There is a strict test to fully keep this armor and that is winning an official fight with someone."

"Can't I just do it to my guild mates?" Erza questioned.

He shook his head. "I wish it was that simple. You already have a fight with someone that could test your abilities."

"You mean Kenapachi?"

"Yes. I think you might like this opponent well. But there is another thing. After that fight, you have to fight me to rightfully claim my soul and armor. No hard feelings. Also, send my regards to Lucy please. She was the one capable of you meeting me. Also, tell Gray that I am not a pyscho in disguise?"

"Alright." And with that, she got up and walked out the door.

_**Back at the Training ground**_

The crystal that held Erza began to crack open. Everyone was getting their hopes up that she could get out. Blue light spilled from the cracks and the entire crystal prison broke open. As of now, a new life was born. A peculiar armoured person walked out of the broken shards and stood tall at the scene.

"Erza? Is that you?" questioned Natsu.

When the light died down, they could see the amour that the person was wearing. It held a helmet with a crown like figure on the top, the shoulder plates extending and having needle like incurves on the upper part. The belly was exposed but it had a thin layer of material that resembled silk and the leg armour had a spike protrusion coming out of the start of the leg. The weaponry was unique as it carried a sword that resembled a trident but the hilt was greatly shortened due to it being attached to her wrists. The shield on her right arm had a fin design in the middle which extended to the outside of the shield. The user also had armoured shoes that had the ability to turn into webbed shoes.

"I'm here and ready to fight. Now tell me, when do I get to fight Kenapachi now?"

* * *

**Just what could those artifacts hold? Anyway, sorry for the late update. Like the new author name?**

**Please tell me your opinion (or flame) in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Showdown! The Demon vs The Fairy!**

* * *

_Why don't I have any reviews last chapter?! C'mon people, please review! It's just a simple type and click on the button on the bottom page. I'm not trying to hound ya but please, I'll lose my motivation to write the chapters if I don't get any!_

_However, I did receive one review on the first chapter after typing this so let's go._

_Response to Iceprincessryuu: They could've died but could they have descendants lurking about?_

_Any ideas you want to add to the story? Private message me or leave a review for your own idea so I could add that idea if it sounds doable. _

_On with the show!_

* * *

"Erza, you're alive!" Lucy said. Surprised that she wasn't dead from the prison she was in.

"Of course I am alive. It's not like I have been stabbed in the heart or anything." Retorted Erza who crossed her arms over her chest. Wary of the weapon on her wrist and arm. "Also, Tritonus said thank you for giving this gift to me. He was thankful that his soul could rest and piece."

"Gray," Erza said. Turning her head to face a puzzled Gray. "He also said that he isn't a psychopath that will kill anybody. Just don't freak from time to time, alright?"

"Freak out? Me?" Pointing a finger to himself. "When did I do that?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You absolutely have no memory at all of what you did?"

"Yeah. I don't even know what I even did! So it's useless in trying to pry anything out of me."

Erza glanced at Makarov who is now sitting up on a rock beside Gray. "Master, when do I have to fight Kenapachi?"

He conjured a watch in his hand and looked at the time. His face darkened and looked up from his watch. "It's about the time when the sun sets, Erza. It's time to fight Kenapachi."

"Just where am I fighting him?" inquired the armored woman.

"Outside." Replied Reeko. "We were instructed to say that you will be fighting him on the rocky terrain outside this facility so we won't have any buildings to repair. The battleground is on the mountainside directly on top of us so don't try to fall. We won't have anything do with it."

"Eh?" Yatzua looked confused. "We were told to tell them that? I don't remember hearing anything about that?" He was immediately eating the dirt as he was punched in the head curtsy of the smoking lady behind him.

"Maybe because you weren't listening like you always do, Furnace head!"

Yatzua jumped off the ground and kicked Zoe in the gut with a roundhouse kick. "Shut up, Ash-for-brains! Your brain is probably clogged up with all the smoke you get from those cigars!"

Zoe returned the favor by kicking him in the crotch. Severely destroying the will Yatzua contained, forcing him on the ground covering his sensitive spot.

"Hah! Now do you think that I have ash in my brains? I think I am smart enough that I can get the last laugh." She was laughing evilly over the dismay of Yatzua, who was sobbing over his defeat.

The people who were watching just looked at them as if they were the strangest pair there was. Reeko laughed from this embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. They seem to be always competitive around each other and want to one up each other. It's also in their blood apparently. Their fathers and mothers always seem to fight with each other just like them but at the same time they're good friends."

"Its fine, Reeko. It just looks like something I've seen before. Their like our Natsu and Gray but at a different level." Makarov gave a contemplating look. "However, they look like someone I've seen before in the guild. Do you perhaps have an album that tells them their family tree?"

"We might have it but never mind that." Reeko stated swiftly. He turned his back and walked off. "We have a battle to get to, don't we? Follow me to reach the station."

* * *

_At the awaited battleground_

* * *

The sky has reached a beautiful orange colour from the setting sun, giving off a sincere scenery to the savage battle that is yet to come. A lone figure was staring straight out to the sea, standing on the cliff edge and getting psyched for the battle.

He heard a crunching sound behind him and grinned. His combatant his here. "About time you showed up." He turned around and saw his opponent. He scanned her and grinned once more. "You sure you can fight in that armor? It looks like something to distract the opponent than to fight someone."

"Don't worry." Erza stated while she took a sword stance. Her stance resembled a fencing stance but the shield in her right arm was brought close to her chest while the sword was pointing at Kenapachi with all three prongs straight at his chest. "You will find that this armor will be a grand fight for you."

"Heh, let's see about that." He drew his worn looking blade from his sheath and took his sword stance. "You better be a challenge or I'll just be bored to death."

"Are you two ready?" asked Kirita at the sidelines.

"Ready." Erza stated flatly.

"Let's do it!" battle cried Kenapachi.

"Then let the battle begin!" The two combatants rushed immediately at each other, too fast than the eye could see, and their blades clashed, causing a mighty tremor that shook the ground.

The two immediately backed off before rushing into the fray again. Erza raised her blade and slashed it at Kenapachi swiftly but he blocked it with practiced ease. Then, Erza tried to strike him with an intense flurry of sword jabs aiming at the arm, the leg, the belly, and the head. However, Kenapachi dodged the flurry and blocked some before swinging his sword to strike. His moves were devastating and fierce as it left Erza in the defensive and draining the stamina from her. The moves were hitting her left and right and she could barely keep up. She tried to break away from the attacks but he only rushed after her, like a devil chasing after its victim. The battle was going on long and hard, nobody was giving a chance to surprise them.

Erza shield bashed him near the chest, causing him to stumble back and wheeze out some blood before twirling around him and striking out with her sword. "One. Two. Three!" Each call out was a strike to the body before dodging and striking yet again. Each time, Kenapachi slightly staggered and the blood bled out from his wounds, furthering hindering his life. But to her surprise, he grinned like the fiend he has within him. She slashed at him expertly, carefully aiming at his arms to decommission him but although bleeding a storm, he laughs it off like this is a spa or something.

"HAH HA HA HA HA HA! I LOVE IT!" He started to swing his sword like a maniac, no rhythm, no coordination, no sense of a sword style in it, just hack and slashing like it was the most greatest thing in the world. It looked like it was coming from everywhere, overwhelming the girl called Titania since she was barely blocking the strikes. One slash nicked her in the belly but the see through lightweight sea iron protected it well. However, it was still able to cut through it like it was butter, causing minor bleeding at the stomach.

"I'm surprised." Kenapachi said within his sword strikes. "Nobody was able to withstand this long in a fight against me except for the captains. That just means you are the opponent that I've been looking for!" He gripped his sword with both hands and raised it above his head. Preparing for the strike, Erza raised her shield to block it. The blade came down like a guillotine and it smashed right through the shield, crushing the armor beneath it, and destroying the bone with a sickening crunch. Blue spots covered Erza's eyes from the pain and it took most of her will power to not scream in pain and remain conscious from the blow. She jumped back so she can get a breather and gauge her wound. Still useless, her armor was in tatters and blood began to ooze from imbedded armor pieces scattered across her arm.

"Against you," He began to say. He motioned his open hand to his right eye and ripped of his eye patch. An enormous amount of magic began to surge and grow, reaching wizard level and surpassing it! "I can fight with no restraints at all!" His magic began to show as she thought she saw a yellow skull of a skeleton the size of a person haunting behind him. He slashed the air and a yellow shock waved materialized and shot towards her as fast as a cheetah. With barely anytime to dodge, she deflected the shot with her blade and sent it off to the right, hitting a boulder.

She began to sway and stumble, that hit, although deflected, took effort to change course and stronger than it looked. She was exhausted and the blood loss was taking its toll. She was on the brink of collapsing and his opponent didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

_I don't have much time left._ Thought Erza. "It's time to end this! Ragnarok!" She charged into the fray, creating a thin yet extremely sharp icicle blades embedded with tiny whirlpools around her while jetting towards him at speeds of a black marlin, swerving around so he wouldn't get a bead on her.

"I couldn't agree more!" He imbued his magic inside his sword and rushed towards her with a maniacal grin smeared right on his face.

The two met and parted quickly but it encompassed a white light and mighty quake that shook across the island. The audience could only look away but they could hear a _crackling, _a _swirling _sound of waves, gigantic ones, followed by a crash. When they looked back, they saw the battleground soaked with water, covered in ice shards, and both Erza and Kenapachi were unconscious and covered in blood.

"Get the medics!" shouted Asauchi. "They'll die out here if we don't do something."

People with white uniforms and red crosses on their shirts began to carefully extract to two while placing them in floating purple and red stretchers.

"Congratulations." Said Kirita who was calmly walking over to the Fairy crew in the stands. She was speaking as if she didn't see anything at all. "You've proved your worth. You are now able to stay with us due to your prowess over your abilities. Let us hope they can make it out of this alive."

"Yeah." Solemnly said Makarov. Worry was etched in his face as he thought about Erza. She looked like she was meeting death. "Let's hope."

_In Erza's mind_

"Ow." Erza said. Holding her head since it was pounding up a storm. Clapping was heard behind her and she turned. She saw old man Trit clapping his hand, wearing a worn tunic and jogging pants with rugged pride. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Well done." Congratulated Trit. "You've bested the resistance's finest swordsmen while using my armor. Truly I am impressed. But," His mood took a dark turn as he continued to speak to Erza. "Remember what I said about after the fight? You will have to fight me to claim this armor. So," A bright glow embraced Trit as he changed from his clothing to the armor. His armor almost looked identical like Erza's but the stomach was fully covered with more durable sea iron material and his chest plate had a design of a monster face but only the eyes and mouth. His face was fully covered with the helmet and it was intricately designed with flourishing lines combined to look like a Japanese or Chinese emperor with the mustache and single line beard dropping to the base of his neck. "Get ready to feel the wrath of the tsunami."

Erza re-quiped into Tritonus armor and got into her stance. "Time to fight."

* * *

_In the mainland. Inside a science facility._

* * *

"Sir!" shouted a subordinate. "He is awake!"

"Good, good." Replied a masked man. "It's been a while since he was awake. Maybe he could help us defeat them now."

"Um, sir. There was a problem with the reanimation."

"Oh? What is it?" impatiently asked the masked man.

"I think it's better if I show you." Nervously said the subordinate as he directed the masked man to the chamber. They both walked inside the chamber and looked inside.

"Okay, what's the WHAT THE HELL!" shouted the masked man. He took the instructor in his hands and started to choke the life out of him. "Why is he like this?" He hissed.

"I…don't…know…sir… It…just…happened…like…that." Choked out the instructor."

He dropped the man leaving him gasping for breath. He turned to the mishap. "Maybe this could benefit us more than it could destroy us."

He turned to the right to speak to a young child playing with his magic toys. "Hello, child." He smoothly said. "My name is Mr. X. You have no need to be frightened by me. What is your name?"

The young child looked at him at curiosity. The child has black hair and eyes with white skin. His clothing consisted of purple robes with a gold trim and the neck guard was almost tall enough to cover his entire face. In a childish voice he said: "Um, I think my name is… something with a Z, I think."

"Keep thinking, child." Encouraged Mr. X.

His face scrunched up into thinking. He thought long and hard before his face brightened up in accomplishment. "I remember now!"

Mr. X gave a cruel yet happy smile. "And you're name is?"

"My name is Zeref!"

* * *

_Please review this chapter and or story including favorite or following this story. _


End file.
